Mortal
by Malasletras
Summary: ¿Y si un día despiertas sin desear ya aquello que creíste desear toda tu vida, sino mucho más? Te sientes abrumado, pero debes seguir adelante hasta las últimas consecuencias, como que te llamas Black Star y eres el que dejará su condición mortal para ser un dios.


**N/A:** Esto fue creado egoístamente para el fangirlineo de la autora y de **Miyoko Nott**, al cual se puede unir todo el que quiera. Espero que cumpla su cometido, aunque como siempre, lucía más lindo en mi cabeza jajahaha:c.

A tener en cuenta que yo soy una retorcida **multipairing**, aunque el SOMA y el TSUSTAR ocupan casi todo mis pensamientos e ideas... espero no molestar a los lectores habituales que buscan... lo habitual jaja. Los quiero.

**Musas:** **/SPOILER/** Bueno está este capítulo genial en el manga dode Blacky ayuda a Kid a salir de la locura, y del libro de Eibon en definitiva, y ah, es curioso porque el fangirlineo no empezó ahí... pero bueno.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Mortal  
**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**E**l sudor y el miedo se mantenían pegados a la piel de su cuello, aun cuando ya había despertado hace cinco minutos.

Soltó un gran suspiro.

No, seguía ahí, en forma de latidos arrítmicos y dolor de estómago

Miró desesperado a través de la oscuridad con todos sus sentidos, agudizándolos, llevándolos más allá de lo humano, porque claro, él no es un humano corriente: él es Black Star, el que se convertiría en dios. O eso creía hace unos meses atrás.

¿En qué momento?

Volvió su atención hacia la respiración del cuerpo mortal a su lado. Tsubaki dormía plácidamente, bien pegada a él, con una sonrisa de satisfacción taladrándole las mejillas. No, no parecía una noche diferente. Ese era tal vez el problema, el ritmo de sus órganos volvió a la normalidad y con ello también regresó el tedio y asco que hace poco había comenzado a sentir de sí mismo y de la vida que llevaba.

Tan diferente a la que había imaginado.

¿Qué es lo que había imaginado?

Derrotar a los mismos dioses. Pero, ¿cuántos años de eso?

—Ya tienes veintidós, por Black Star—Se susurra el hombre en la habitación oscura, y su compañera se remueve inquieta entre las mantas, tal vez no fue un susurro.

¿En qué momento dejó de perseguir ese anhelo?

No lo recuerda. Un día gritaba eufórico en las simas más altas que encontraba en su camino, y al otro observaba en silencio a los mortales desde el rincón más lejano de su consciencia.

No, eso es una mentira ¡Claro que lo recuerda! ¿No acaba de soñar con eso?

Una traición no se olvida nunca, no cuando es uno mismo el que suicida su espíritu.

Sí, no fue culpa de nadie más que él, pues solo él le había prometido a un dios, a uno de esos que derrotaría, estar a su lado gobernando su mundo de orden.

A veces se trataba de tranquilizar diciéndose que lo había dicho en un impulso, la locura corriendo por todos lados y él, ¿quién sino?, tenía que ayudar a Kid a salir de ella y de ese libro del demonio, y en beneficio de ese objetivo había dicho y hecho cosas de las que ahora se arrepentía.

El problema es que a veces se olvidaba de arrepentirse, y se encontraba a sí mismo mirando al shinigami con una atención que de vez en cuando difería de la asesina, de estar tratando de medir su fuerza pasaba a mirar su perfil aguileño, preguntándose cuándo será el momento de su mandato.

Cada día que pasaba, la promesa que le había hecho a ese ser se convertía en una llaga más caliente y más grande en una parte que no podía especificar de su cuerpo, y lo destetaba porque lo hacía sentir tan

Mortal.

Y esa realización desembocaba en un feroz atentado contra su alma, de dios, sentimientos kamikazes que no tenían explicación, ansiedad, un anhelo extraño, una quemazón en la garganta, la respiración irregular, como si estuviera a punto de cortarle la garganta a un criminal. Todo eso pasaba cuando estaba ante su presencia Kid, y lo detestaba porque ante sus ojos se veía cada vez más

Divino.

Y esas putas preguntas que lo atormentaban de tanto en tanto, ¿será que ya no desea que él le acompañe? ¿Qué secretamente lo considere inferior y desprecie su fuerza? Y luego de las preguntas la pesadilla ya recurrente donde está sentado a la derecha de Kid y lo mira, pero él no le devuelve la mirada, y quiere tocarle el hombro para que lo vea, pero cuando va a hacerlo se da cuenta que él está demasiado arriba como para alcanzarlo, y cuando trata de saltar no puede, y trata de escalar y se cae.

Cae

Cae

Cae

Y despierta. Como hoy; asustado, confundido, tiritando de un frío que desciende por su columna lentamente hasta colársele por los huesos.

— ¿Black?

El aludido mira a Tsubaki, la despertó. Tiene esa cara de preocupación a la cual ya está más que acostumbrado, podría adivinar dónde se posarían las arrugas más adelante. Estaba desnuda, el pelo suelto cayendo en cascada por sus hombros blancos, sus labios carnosos en un mueca adorable. Se movió un poco para tocar su frente, asustada de su tranquilidad, y él pudo ver más piel, y también pudo ver la suya, carbón al lado de ella, llena de cicatrices; pasó su palma por la superficie femenina, suave, lisa y caliente, haciendo que la arma soltara un suspiro. Se recostó hacia atrás interpretando los movimientos del chico como la crónica anunciada de otro encuentro de pasiones.

Black Star la vio tendida, ofreciéndole todo lo que quisiera, todo lo que podría hacerlo feliz.

Pero él no sentía nada.

Se inclinó sobre ella, tocando, besando.

Pero él no sentía nada.

Se alejó frustrado, dejando más preocupada a su arma. A su compañera de tantos años.

Tsubaki era perfecta: amable, cariñosa, lo conocía mejor que nadie, cocinaba bien, era la mujer más hermosa que había tenido la ocasión de conocer, lo despertaba con cada uno de sus movimientos malintencionados, le causaba una ternura infinita, pero algo faltaba, ¿o algo sobraba? Sabía que estar con ella era lo correcto, no había nadie más indicada, en el futuro se veía cubierto de estrellas y su Tsubaki regañándolo por el desorden.

Todo estaba preparado para un destino perfecto, pero, ¿en qué parte de ese hado él se convierte en un dios como Kid y lo ayuda a establecer el orden? ¿Y por qué ese pequeño detalle lo atormentaba tanto?

— ¿Black?—Repite ella, ha vuelto a incorporarse, apoyándose de su codo.

Él la atrae hasta su boca, la besa buscando una respuesta a todas esas preguntas que lo atormentan por la noche, solo por la noche, cuando lo pueden asaltar las pesadillas esquivas a las que finge no tenerle miedo porque, ¿por qué temerles?

Es solo Kid, ¿verdad?

Tsubaki abre sus labios invitándolo a visitarla y él acepta, mecánicamente, porque así suelen besarse, la aprieta más contra su pecho, más contra su boca hasta que sus dientes chocan por la desincronización de sus movimientos, a ella no parece importarle, pero él se separa, porque ahí no encontrará respuestas, no las ha encontrado en los últimos años y debe dejar de engañarse.

— ¿Black? – Sigue repitiendo.

Repitiendo como todos los días.

Aparta las sábanas del futon y se levanta definitivamente.

Tsubaki frunce el ceño, así pregunta ella.

Él trata de buscar las razones en su mente, las repasa sin hablar: porque lo prometió, porque tiene que ir a entrenar, porque no quiere seguir en ese bucle, porque no siente nada, porque estar con Tsubaki no es tan correcto si se siente de esa manera, si ha de sentirse así todos los días que le quedan.

Él es el gran Black Star, el que vencerá a los dioses para ocupar su lugar.

Ser tan grande como ellos para estar junto a uno, o algo así.

¿Juntos cómo?

Pero tiempo había pasado angustiosamente, y él todavía no era un dios ni se sentía como uno. Se había quedado adormilado por la paz, sumido en un sueño con Tsubaki, porque eso no estaba mal, porque Maka y Soul habían hecho lo mismo y eran felices.

¿Por qué él no era feliz?

Se vistió lentamente, sintiendo la mirada de ella sobre él, sin decir nada.

— Black Star—Repitió, sabiendo que era la última vez.

— Yo seré tan fuerte como los dioses.

—No, tú superarás a los dioses, ¿lo recuerdas?—Tsubaki ríe nerviosa—Ven a la cama.

— Debo ir a entrenar para cumplir esa promesa—Le dirigió una última mirada a su cuerpo desnudo, deseando sentir algo- Adiós Tsubaki—Fracasó.

Salió por la puerta antes de que ella pudiera volver a hablar.

Tsubaki supo que no lo volvería a ver entrando por ahí.

Se dejó caer nuevamente sobre los almohadones, esperando a las lágrimas, pero estas no llegaron nunca.

No sentía nada.

Intuía que él se iría tarde o temprano, ella era solo una mortal, pero a diferencia de él, estaba bien con eso.

Dejó que todo su cuerpo ocupara el futon. Se sintió bien y luego culpable por eso, pero antes de que pudiera reflexionar sobre el asunto se volvió a quedar dormida.

Black Star se quedó un buen rato tras la puerta y cuando se aseguró de que ella estaba tan bien como él, caminó por el pasillo, bajó las escaleras y siguió caminando, concentrándose en sus pisadas y tratando de no pensar en nada mientras veía sus pies. Fueron ellos los que lo llevaron hasta un conocido claro, varios árboles en el suelo. Ahí solía ir a desquitarse de vez en cuando, tan solo con estar ahí su cuerpo se relajaba.

Se quitó la remera y los zapatos, respiró el aire nocturno, quieto, silencioso, y al contrario de otras veces no se sintió solo, ni tuvo la necesidad de romper con esa tranquilidad. Dio un golpe y una patada, y luego otra, y después otra y así. Siguió hasta que su cuerpo se precipitó por si solo hacia el suelo, pidiéndole un descanso.

Estaba amaneciendo.

— Sabía que solo tú podías echar abajo árboles de ese tamaño—El rostro de Kid tapó su visión y ahí estaban todas esas sensaciones, la garganta seca, esa comezón en alguna parte de su estómago, esa repentina y molesta inseguridad que lo hacía sentir

Tan mortal.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Se preocupa, Tsubaki también lucía preocupada hace un rato, pero porqué esta vez… ¿Lo hace tan feliz?

—Nada, solo entrenaba.

—Tú nunca cambias—Su tono es de reproche, pero también despliega esa sonrisa que le hace sentir más pequeño, y más tonto y más inseguro de sí mismo, pero más seguro de lo que quiere, de esa promesa que él tal vez ni si quiera recuerda.

Porque fue una promesa hecha en medio del caos, de la locura, del miedo. Un niño secretamente asustado prometiéndole el cielo a otro. Nada más, ¿o mucho más?

—Tú si cambiaste—Observa Black Star, sentándose sobre sus rodillas y mirando más a fondo a Kid. El que ya no es tan exagerado.

—Si estamos hablando en serio, creo que haz madurado, pero solo un poco—Estira su mano, tan diferente a la de Black Star, y le revuelve el cabello, como si fuera un niño.

Mira su semblante lleno de tranquilidad, esa sonrisa serena, su traje pulcro, su piel blanca sin ningún rasguño.

¿Es así como luce un dios?

Y entonces se mira así mismo, sudado, lleno de cortes y hematomas que nunca sanaron adornan su piel morena, la ropa hecha jirones y su interior todo inquieto y tormentoso.

¿Así lucen los mortales?

— Vengo a darte una noticia— Dice Kid y ya no es serenidad la que llena su rostro sino la soledad.

¿Lo dioses se sienten solos?

Él había pensado que era todo lo contrario.

—Pues, dime—El dios parece tan nervioso de pronto, que el mortal, el que quiso vencer a los dioses cuando era un crío, extiende su brazo para darle valor, porque los dioses necesitan seguidores.

No le gustaba ese papel, pero Kid no era solo un dios.

—Mi padre se retira

Kid es también un amigo.

—Vaya

Tan buen amigo, que por él dejó su sueño de derrotar a los dioses para poder acompañarlo, a él, a un dios.

—Estoy asustado—Admite sonrojándose, lo mira avergonzado—Tenía que contárselo a alguien, aunque no debería…pensé en ti.

Solo un amigo.

—No te preocupes—Le sonríe Black Star.

Pero no es como con Soul.

—Pero ahora seremos enemigos o algo así—Se ríe Kid, su cara está roja, muy roja, hace ver sus ojos más brillantes y su cuello parece tenso, se relame los labios—Porque tú eres el que superará a los dioses.

Es más

—Una vez te dije que ya no—Dice el peli-celeste, un poco molesto.

Cálido.

—No lo recuerdo—Quiere ver una mentira en esos labios, pero no haya ninguna.

Claro que no lo recuerda, porque fue una promesa hecha en medio del caos, del miedo, de la locura. Solo dos niños prometiéndose cosas al azar para aguantar el pánico que los sacudía.

—Pero hoy tengo ganas de pulverizar un dios—Se para de un salto y se pone en guardia, Kid lo mira extrañado.

¿Por qué se lo tomó tan enserio?, solo lo olvidó, ¿no es eso mejor?

Pero es difícil ignorar esas noches enteras pensando en la promesa, esperando el día en que él le dijera:

"¿Estás listo Black Star?"

Un momento, ¿él esperaba eso?

Vaya sorpresa.

—No creo que estés a la altura—Acepta Kid el reto.

Altura.

¿Tuvo que ocupar esa palabra?

Le recordaba tanto a su pesadilla.

De pronto comenzaron una pequeña riña, pequeña, porque no se empeñaron en destruir todo como es habitual, solo golpes certeros y patadas que trataban de alcanzar al contrincante, polvo que se levantaba cada vez que ponían los pies en el suelo o saltaban, nada más que una jugarreta entre dos niños. No salió una sola onda de sus palmas, ni sus armas estaban cerca, solo sus cuerpos tratando de impactar en el otro.

Los movimientos de Kid son gráciles y apolíneos mientras que los de Black Star toscos, ¿y por qué no decirlo?, un poco desesperados, y sin embargo, ambos se mueven y esquivan al mismo tiempo, sin tocar al otro, o tocándose sin que se dieran cuenta.

Fue Black Star el que levantó sus brazos en señal de rendición. Kid lo miró con sospecha.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

Le devolvió la mirada, la dejó vagar por toda su cara, ¿es porque Kid es casi un dios conciliado?, ¿es por eso que se siente tan…?

Vulnerable.

Tan mortal.

—Fue a ti—Dice casi sin pensarlo, lo tenía atascado en la garganta.

— ¿Qué cosa?—Kid se acerca y pone una mano en su hombro, con naturalidad.

Y ese hombro se siente bien porque lo está tocando él, se relaja instantáneamente, no hay problemas, no hay cuerdas vocales flojas ni ansiedad, solo una paz que se extiende.

¿Es porque es un dios?

—Te prometí que te ayudaría a gobernar en tu mundo de orden—Él, tan divino, se sonroja por completo.

Tan mortal por un momento.

—No es necesario que…

— ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Sí, pero éramos niños y estábamos asustados—Balbucea, no tienes que dejar un sueño que haz criado desde pequeño por mí.

No lo engaña con esa apariencia tierna, él sigue siendo un dios, se nota por el vocabulario que utiliza, por el orden natural que siguen sus palabras, una tras otra en filas ordenadas y simétricas, casi puede verlas entre su aliento caliente.

Sí, es un dios. Uno que juró vencer, uno que prometió ayudar uno que

—Soy el gran Black Star, y lo que yo digo se hace—Lo toma del cuello de su ropa que, a pesar de todo el jaleo, yace pulcra sobre sus hombros. Con fuerza, con violencia y un poco de rabia estrecha sus labios contra los de él.

Lo vuelve loco.

Kid trata de apartarlo, pero parece que se olvida de toda su divinidad, de ese poder que hace un rato demostraba. Los golpes que le da en el pecho van disminuyendo y al final solo queda una mordida resentida en el labio inferior de Black Star y un tirón pasional en su cabello frente al cual el otro gruñe como respuesta, lo acerca más a él, arruga la ropa que esté a su alcance, tratando de borrar un poco de esa perfección que Kid niega, pero que existe al fin y al cabo, y lo hace tan

Inalcanzable.

—Black—Se le escapa mientras el nombrado decide besar también su cuello—Star.

Y él encuentra todas las respuestas que estaba buscando, en su piel, en sus labios, en la mezcla de sus alientos y respiraciones, en eso, en él, halla la seguridad. Todo se ve claro por un momento que él se empeña en alargar y alargar lentamente, pero se le hace imposible no seguir a Kid en el frenesí que trata de imponerle su boca, al parecer sedienta también de la suya.

Se separa del dios sin alejarlo mucho de su cuerpo. Lo necesita, solo así parece correcto.

—Lo recuerdo, la promesa—Murmura, casi sin aliento, afirmándose de los hombros de Black Star para no caer al suelo.

—Vas a tener que esperar.

—No entiendo.

—Tú eres más fuerte que yo—Dice el peli-celeste con seriedad— Yo debo superar a los dioses, y cuando eso suceda cumpliré mi promesa.

— ¿Entonces?

—Me voy, pero volveré — Le sonríe para darle confianza, solo un poco de la que él le ha entregado.

Kid lo mira fijamente, ve a Black Star, a ese muchacho chillón, maduro y sonriente, a ese hombre que lo ha tratado como uno más desde el principio, sin modales ni ceremonias absurdas.

—Mira, yo…—Kid tiene que decírselo, esa palabra escandalosa, ese agradecimiento que sin embargo, es más grande que uno, esas letras que conjugadas pueden matar o resucitar a una persona, él por su parte, se muere por decirle que—Te…

A Black Star se le acelera el corazón, un tambor en plena batalla, apenas aguantando los golpes de clamor y ánimo hacia los soldados del pelotón quinto, va a romperse si él sigue hablando, siente la cara roja, la garganta seca, le sudan las palmas de las manos y arriba de sus labios crece una sombra húmeda de ansiedad. Todo eso en un segundo que él cree saber lo que viene después del "te", solo con imaginarlo. Si completa la oración como Kid se esfuerza en hacer, morirá.

—Tú me esperarás—Lo interrumpe antes de que las palabras del chico terminen por desencadenar toda la mortalidad que se ha guardado en sus adentros, por dignidad. Kid sonríe.

—No lo haré por siempre—Es una amenaza y Black Star se alegra por ello.

Y ahora es el moreno quien lo besa, más suave, ligero, con un ligero temblor en los labios, tratando de buscar en silencio el ángulo perfecto para sus bocas.

Un beso de despedida.

—Vete luego—Gruñe separándolo, quitando las manos de Black Star de su cintura.

Le sonríe como respuesta, el corazón más calmado. Comienza a caminar hacia la salida de la ciudad, está transpirando, sucio y solo lleva puesto sus pantalones. La aridez de su garganta es reemplazada por un nudo húmedo que trata de tragar, mira hacia atrás y él ya no está ahí, camina un poco más y lo nota vigilando su partida desde la sima de un edificio cuyo nombre no recuerda.

Se arrepiente de no haber escuchado el "te amo" por completo.

Se detiene y decide relegar esas palabras a la zona de los mortales.

Más que el amor, un final eterno junto a él allá donde reposan los grandes le parece más adecuado. Que los besos y los jadeos vengan por si solos.

Cosa de dioses.

Pero él aún es un mortal, tiene derecho a pensar en que sí, que eso que lo está ahogando debe ser amor, que no puede ser otra cosa que amor. Le encargará la parte de la eternidad a Kid por el momento.

Un mortal y un dios.

Y menos mal que a él le tocó la parte del que muere, porque solo el gran Black Star podría llegar a ser lo suficientemente poderoso para tomar esas dos rectas paralelas y doblarlas para planear un encuentro en un vértice de la vida.

Los dioses no se vencen, se respetan, los dioses no se igualan, se veneran, los dioses no se aman, se temen.

Pero a Black Star nunca le gustaron ese tipo de convenciones.

Volvería pronto para mostrárselo a todos.

Pronto un año, pronto dos, pronto unas décadas.

Lo único que tenía que hacer, es ir por la tierra derrotando a los más fuertes hasta que nadie pudiera vencerlo a él.

Y entonces, sería la misma tierra la que los volvería a juntar.

¿Por qué?

Destino.

¿Qué es el destino?

No es algo de lo que se pueda hablar tan a la ligera.

Son asuntos de dioses.


End file.
